1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to telecommunications equipment and, more particularly, to the management of fiber optic cables using hook and loop fabric.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the telecommunications and data transmission industries, optical fibers, rather than metal cables, are used increasingly to transmit signals. The technology uses glass or plastic threads (fibers) to transmit data. A fiber optic cable consists of a bundle of threads, each of which is capable of transmitting messages modulated into light waves. Fiber optic cables are utilized in communication systems for carrying information between communication sources and sinks. An example of a communication system that utilizes fiber optic cable is an optical cross connect for a communications network
Optical cable management has become a major concern in the design of telecommunications equipment. Fiber optic cable typically includes at least one glass core for optical, high bandwidth transmission of information. Typically, fiber optic cable requires a minimum bending radius (e.g., a one-inch bending radius) to avoid damaging the glass core and to avoid producing a large dB loss in the transmission of information through the cable. Therefore, optical cabling must be handled and stored to carefully avoid tight bends and kinks in the cabling.
The use of optical fibers to transmit data in the telecommunications industry has grown dramatically in recent years. With the increased use of optical fiber transmission paths, the industry has experienced a dramatic need for new and improved ways to effect fiber optic connections efficiently and with as little overhead costs as possible. This need becomes more critical and difficult to meet in newer systems that require increasingly large numbers of cables to be efficiently housed in a relatively small space. The high density of such systems creates a need for an organizational system that provides convenient access to the cables in order for technicians and test personnel to readily access a particular cable that needs to be removed, replaced, or otherwise accessed. By density, it is meant the number of locations per unit volume or unit area for providing connections between fiber optic cables on the chassis.